The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins one day at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students his next karate lesson. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: As you all might know for today's lesson, We're going to be practicing a special technique I like to call, "Overshadow". But before we get to the lesson, Who can tell me what overshadowing is? With that questioned, Ocelius raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Ocelius? Ocelius: Something to tower above and cast a shadow over? Robbie Diaz: Close enough, But what I was going to say that Overshadowing, It's also called possession. It is the power to possess a human, animal, or object and control its actions. For this demonstration, Our friend, Danny Fenton is going to show us how it works. Danny Fenton: Thanks, Robbie. (to everyone) Okay, Guys. When about to overshadow a subject, The user becomes transparent but looks different than if he were invisible or intangible. Overshadowing is separate from invisibility and intangibility, Despite the fact that ghosts appear to be invisible and/or intangible as they go into their host, For instance. When Danny went invisible, He flew inside Fluttershy's body as he completely gain control over her. Galius: Not half bad, Sensei. That's your idea of teaching us something like that? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, But if that doesn't work out. We could try out my personal favorite technique, The Critical Upper-cut. Silver Stream: I'm ready to learn both techniques, Sensei Diaz. Can I try? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Silver Stream. Come on up. Just as Silver Stream came up, Robbie begins his demonstration of Overshadowing as she did the same. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job, Silver Stream. A little more practice like that and you might be a top pro. Silver Stream: Now, For the Critical Upper-cut. As Robbie demonstrates again, Silver Stream did the Critical Upper-cut as better as he did. Silver Stream: How'd I do, Sensei? Robbie Diaz: Wonderful, You demonstrated those perfectly. Danny Fenton: I second that, That was a great demonstration. Just then, Princess Unikitty and the gang came busting through the door. Princess Unikitty: Hi, Everybody! Twilight Sparkle: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, What're you all doing here? Princess Unikitty: We're on vacation. Hawkodile: And it's good to finally meet some new friends of yours. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. do you know them? Twilight Sparkle: Sure do, Robbie. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard are friends of ours from the Unikingdom. Prince Puppycorn: It's true. Dr. Fox: We came to see Twilight and her friends like old times. Richard: Yeah, Like old times. As for Mirage, She was keeping an eye on Robbie and his friends. Mirage: Not half bad for a group of Power Rangers, I'll be sure to tell some friends the good news. So, She contacted the Z-Fighters and the other heroes for help. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan. Dr. Eggman: The time has come to put my evil plan into action. Orbot: How're you going to do that, Doctor? Cubot: Because the last time you've plan things, The Rangers always win. Dr. Eggman: Not unless I create an Omnidroid of my own. Cubot: Omnidroid...? Boss? Dr. Eggman: That's right, There were a lot of prototypes of many Omnidroids that defeated many super heroes back when Syndrome was still around. And thanks to his blueprints, I shall create my most powerful one to destroy the Power Rangers one by one. (laughs evilly) At last, Some of Eggman's Egg Pawns got to work on the Omnidroid. Back at CHS, He was checking on his student who're training themselves on karate. Robbie Diaz: Nice moves, Sandbar, keep it up. Sandbar: Thanks, Sensei. Smolder: Hey, Sensei Diaz. How'd I do with the roundhouse kick Spike taught me? Robbie Diaz: Your timing on the roundhouse kick was perfect, Smolder. Spike: Yeah, We'd make a pretty good teammate. Just then, Principal Celestia came to see Robbie. Principal Celestia: Hello, Robbie. How's everything? Robbie Diaz: Well, Everyone's doing great so far. But I'm sure that they will have to show their real potential. Principal Celestia: Those things take time, Robbie. For now, It's best we take a summer break. After all, (brought out invitations) We have enough invitations for everyone to go on a cruise to Bahamas. Robbie Diaz: What!? No way! How were you able to get those?! Vice Principal Luna: It just came to us in the mail, Each and everyone in Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were invited. Principal Celestia: So, Robbie. You ready to spend your summer on a cruise? Robbie Diaz: You bet, But I have to get my parents permission to go. Principal Celestia: No rush, Robbie. You take as much time as you want. Right as the Summer Vacation started, Robbie and his friends are on their cruise to the Bahamas as well as a few families. Twilight Velvet: Oh, gee. I am really looking forward to a relaxing vacation. Night Light: Watch out. She won't admit it, but when your mother says "relaxing vacation", she means "doing something crazy". Last time, she ended up bungee-jumping over Mariner Bay! Twilight Velvet: What was that, hon? Night Light: Oh, I was, uh, just telling Twilight about my new, uh, bingo strategy book! It's a, heh, real page-turner! Shining Armor: Oh, I can't wait to get on this ship and sail like a pirate! Twilight Sparkle: Really? I remember you getting seasick on Admiral Fairweather's Wild Cruise at Hawaii. Shining Armor: Oh, please! I grew out of seasickness a long time ago. Dean Cadance: What about you, Robbie, Aren't you and your friends excited being on vacation for the summer? Robbie Diaz: Of course we are, Cadance, I'm pretty excited about this. Rigby: So true, A cruise ship going to the Bahamas at a summer day. What else could be more cooler than this? Lucius Best: How about an awesome weekend with the greatest Rangers in all of the universe? As everyone looked, It was the Parrs and Lucius Best who're on vacation. Helen Parr: (giggles) Hi, Everybody. Pinkie Pie: (gasped) Twilight Sparkle: It's the Parrs and the friend of the family, Lucius Best. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Bob, Lucius, Helen, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack! You're early! I thought something had come up and you weren't gonna make it until Saturday! Violet Parr: So did we. Helen Parr: Turned out, We weren't needed in the city until next week and the vacation we were supposed to attend today had to be rescheduled. So... We got here even sooner than planned! Applejack: Hold on, Robbie. You know them? Robbie Diaz: Heck yeah, I do. Bob Parr and his family are my next door neighbors to where I live. (whispering to the Mane 6) They're also earth's greatest superheroes known as "The Incredibles". Jack Fenton: Surprise! As they all looked, The Fentons were here as well. Jazz Fenton: It's wonderful to see you all again! So, Danny came up to his family. Danny Fenton: Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Hey, Jazz. Great to see you. Maddie Fenton: So good to see you too, Danny. Jazz Fenton: Long time no see, Little bro. Just then, There was a loudspeaking voice from Mirage. Mirage: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, All tourists. If any of you have invitations, Please be the first to come aboard. Twilight Sparkle: Well, This is it. Mordecai: Yeah, Let's do this thing. Yoshi: Right behind ya, Mordo. As the horn was sound, Everyone was onboard the ship. Soon, Robbie, Twilight and their friends and families along with the Parrs, Lucius and the Fentons got one big room. Everyone: (awed reactions) Mordecai: Whoa! Rigby: This is really amazing right here! Bob Parr: Yeah baby! Robbie Diaz: Oh wow! Dash Parr: They even had a next door room! I called it! Violet Parr: I wouldn't mind sharing Sue if she's hip. Sue Morris: Sounds good to me, Violet. Twilight Sparkle: Lucky for all of us, I did categorize the ship's activities and make a schedule organized by each of our interests. (showing the schedules) Dad, you're easy. Bingo competition right here. Night Light: Oh, I just love how the numbers and letters are organized in their little boxes. It's so satisfying. Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, they've got a tiny boat race in a tiny pool here. Shining Armor: Aw, sis. Only you would remember I love tiny things. Flurry Heart: (babbles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: And Candace, there's a Peewee Playtime Daycare here that Flurry's gonna love! Flurry Heart: (babbles) Princess Cadance: Oh, wonderful! Twilight Velvet: (looks at the schedules) Hmm. This barrel jumping at the Falls sounds interesting. Twilight Sparkle: Eh. I just want to see you all have a good time. And this works out perfectly, because we have room for the one thing I wanna do! Our ship passes the Frozen North at sunset, which is the only time you can see the astrological phenomenon known as the Northern Stars. It's like the stars are shooting out of the setting sun! Rest of the Sparkle family: (interested reactions) Princess Cadance: Well, we definitely don't want to miss that. Twilight Sparkle: Then it's settled. Hmm. But we don't have anything to do right now. Any suggestions? Lucius Best: Yo, Robbie. What'd you think? Robbie Diaz: Well, Lucius. To be honest, I think it's a great idea to do all the things that we like to do, But I'm thinking of a little cruise date with a special lady. Bob Parr: Wow, That's a very good thing. Tucker Foley: I for one wouldn't mind guessing, Just to enjoy a nice cruise. Sam Manson: Speaking of which, I wonder what Serena's up to right now? Little did Robbie and his friends realized, This was no ordinary family vacation. Outside around the ship, Serena was fixing some hot cocoa for his friends. Serena: Oh, I'm so excited for my "hang-out" with Robbie. First, We're gonna peruse the exhibit on gravitational fields for thirteen minutes. Then, We'll marvel at the vastness of the universe during the planetarium show. And finally, We'll enjoy... Spike: (yawns) Serena: ...cups of hot cocoa and casual conversation as we spot constellations in the night sky. Fluttershy: Oh, That all sounds lovely! You're sure it isn't too much for one "hang-out"? Serena: No! It's all going to go exactly as I planned! Perfect, That is! Fluttershy: I got something special for your big night. Just in case. Serena: Awww, That's so sweet. You didn't... (bugs wriggling) Serena: ...have to? Fluttershy: These are my firefly friends, I've found them kept them fed. Do you like? Serena: Oh, thank you. Edna Mode: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, Serena. If you are still listening, The Pokemon battle competition starts in fifteen minutes. But take your time, Darling, No rush at all. Serena: Well, I'd better get ready. So, Serena got out her Pokemon and make ready for her Pokemon Battle. As they enjoyed the cruise, Twilight and her friends spend their quality time with their families. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this a lovely cruise or what, Cadance? Dean Cadance: It sure is, Twilight. And Flurry seems to enjoy it. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Unfortunately for Shining Armor, He was getting seasick. Bob Parr: Shining Armor, Are you alright? You look like your seasick or something. Shining Armor: Don't worry about me, Bob. I'm... I'm fine. Ransik: I may have some seasick medicine with me, I'll be right back. Then, Lucius notice what caused Shining Armor to get seasick. Lucius Best: Oh, I think I know the problem. Bob Parr: Really, What do you think it is wrong with Shining Armor? Lucius Best: It's the ocean he's looking at, We'd better keep him away from until he gets better. Dean Cadance: Twilight, Shining Armor is getting seasick. Would you mind watching Flurry for a minute? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Cadance. (as Cadance passed Flurry to her) Are you enjoying the fun, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: I thought so. (kissed her cheek) Applejack: It sure is nice to see the whole family on vacation. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Bright Mac: My thoughts exactly, AJ. Thanks to Ransik, The whole Apple and Pear Family are here. Pear Butter: And we get to spend our quality time with the ones we love. Apple Bloom: (chuckles) Thanks, Mama. Granny Smith: It sure is great to be with the family. Grand Pear: It sure is, Smith. It's just like we've been separated forever. Mrs. Shy: ???, . Mr. Shy: ???, . Fluttershy: ???, . Zephyr Breeze: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5